Dei Holaynie Fendarie Setharios(Seth) Akyunyili
by DariusDoBTKyodi
Summary: Just a test-ish thing for my current story for my Pokesona Seth '.3. I'm not the /best/ at writing so I apologise if it's crap, the actual story will be uploaded separately in chapters.(I'm still getting the hang of how this site works)


"_Gahk!_" The oddly colored Mightyena yelped as he slammed into the brick wall...As the dog Pokemon slid down the cold, blood covered wall another figure...The figure was about 7 feet tall and was wearing an odd mask that resembled that of a plague doctor...The Mightyena was picked up by the neck and lifted into the air "**_Still_** breathing huh? You're persistent..." The masked demon chuckled as he summoned a large 8-foot long sword.  
>The man tossed the Pokémon into the air and then slashed it's neck with the large sword, causing blood to spray all over the man's mask and the cold concrete ground...<br>The rain that fell onto the attacker's mask mixed with the dropped of rain and ran off the side of the mask...Seth then slammed into the ground, splashing in the large puddle...Seth staggered to his feet and tried to focus his vision. "Why wont you show me your true power? Hmmm?" The man asked as he walked towards the dog Pokemon...Seth coughed up blood as he closed his eyes.

In a flash of light the hyena-like Pokemon shifted into a blood covered human boy with dark skin...Blood still leaking from the boy's neck a gas mask suddenly appeared over his lower face...The boys long brown hair went abit past his shoulders "...**_HAaaAAnnnkAaAaaK_**!" Odd tar spilled from the vents on the boys mask and splattered on the pavement as he glared at his attacker...

"Perfect...See?Was that so hard?" The man asked as he chuckled as ran at the boy with lighting fast momentum...  
>The boy was suddenly whacked in the stomach with the hilt of a sword causing him to lose his breath and stagger back.<br>Seth gasped for air but was inturpted then he was sliced across the face, the boy was just grazed by the tip of the sword as blood began flowing over his right eye.../"_damn it_..."/

"Come on. **Fight back**." The man beckoned, "_Face your fate head on...Dont worry, No one will miss you._" The man laughed as he ran at the boy once again...  
>Seth's vision was blurry from the blood loss<p>

Seth quickly raised his left arm and blocked the sword...He cringed in pain from the sword's blade tearing through the flesh and muscle of his arm, blood slowly started oozing from his arm...  
>Seth then was knocked backwards causing him to slide through a puddle of water the boy recovered as quick as he could and swung his arm to the side just as his attacker did when he summoned his weapon but alas nothing happened.<br>The man laughed "What? Is there a problem?" the man asked as he leaped into the air and swung his sword, creating a blade of darkness to fly at the boy.  
>Seth immediately but painfully rolled out of the way and hurried to his feet.<br>The attack slammed into the ground with great force creating a smoke screen of dirt, rocks flew into the air...  
>Seth watch in terror as he tried to escape by running away<p>

Seth was interrupted by the masked man landing right in front of him, /"Crap!_Crap!_**_Crap!_**"/ The boy quickly tried run in the other but instead was slashed in the back causing him to trip and fall to the ground...

"Come on. _Fight _me **demon.**" The masked figure demanded, becoming impatient with the boy's refusal to fight he walked up to Seth and tossed him up again as he slammed the back of the sword's blade into the boy's side.  
>Seth cringed painfully as he used a near-by trash can as support so he could get to his feet...The ally-way was now practically painted in the boy's blood as he tried to focus his vision again, right as the masked man slash at Seth the boy grabbed the blade with his hand...<br>Seth growled in pain as his arm begun to glow and shattered the man's weapon into small shards...  
>Suddenly in a cloud of darkness the 8 foot long weapon re-appeared in the blood covered boy's right hand perfectly intact as if it repaired itself...<p>

"Oh..._hell_ yes..." The boy chuckled as he swung it at the man, but due to his injuries the man kicked it out of his hands with ease...

"Thank you for fixing my sword..." The masked man chuckled and went to stab the boy but the blade immediately vanished...  
>Seth took this opportunity to slam the ground with his left hand...Odd runes appeared all over his arm and a created a smoke screen.<br>The boy then began running...well more of limping away as fast as he possibly could.

"Velest..." Out of nowhere a blade of Darkness flew towards the boy, slamming into his back causing him to fly into the street just outside the ally...  
>Seth got to his feet slowly and looked behind him...the man who attacked him was nowhere to be seen...<br>An odd figure wearing what looked like a potato sack with gas tanks attached to it...He also had a large brown coat and a red tie... "Great...Now its my turn." The man chuckled deeply as electricity surged through his arms...  
>The boy summoned his sword a but was shocked with lighting, the sword acting as a lightning rod...<br>The boy fell to his knees and a large amount of blood and tar sprayed from his mask...The tar hit the ground...The boy didn't move...he just looked at the substance on the ground beneath him...

"Giving up _already_?" The man asked as he approached the dying boy "No...not you're giving up. Are you...possibly, _afraid?_" The man asked...but something then caught his eye, an armored knight-like demon arose from the odd substance and stood in front of the boy...  
>"Wait?...Who are?...Hu-*cough*...A-alright..." The boy got to his feet and ran...The demon grabbed the second attacker by the arm and slammed him into the ground...Then the man with the crow mask appeared behind the unholy knight and unleashed a shock wave behind him, causing the armor to shatter...A boy with long black hair and tattoos all over his arm and one on his face fell to the ground...<p>

"_**Fool!** _don't you recognize this man?!" The second attacker growled at the first attacker...

"Hmm?" The man with the crow mask looked at the limp body before them...The dark haired man suddenly got to his feet and looked at the two, "Keh...Long time no-see..." The man chuckled as his yellow eye began to glow...The man then summoned his sword and continued fighting to by Seth time to escape...

Meanwhile, Seth was running through the rain..."_Cra..._"The dark skinned boy sighed as he collapsed in the middle of the road from loss of blood...

Some time later; the man from before, now covered in blood and scratched up picked up Seth and sighed "...Just like old times..." He weakly smiled as he looked to the sky and chuckled.  
>The man then began walking down the road, still carrying Seth over his shoulder...After awhile the man and Seth vanished in the fog and rain...<br>-End-


End file.
